Love You
by outerelf
Summary: She bent over her sleeping half-brother, fingers casually playing with his hair.


Her stupid brother was drunk again. The girl on the round, cylinder can sighed, hands on hips as she looked at the pile of what could be only one thing decorating her brothers front door.

The cleaning bot beneath her whirled to life to clean up the mess as she sighed, and descended from the robot. She couldn't enter her brothers apartment on it after all. Casually she opened the door, heart pounding slightly.

What if her brother was changing-

No, the apartment was dark, and she could make out the faint form of a sleeping body on top of a mess he called a bed. Her tongue clicked softly as she moved through the semi-darkness to bend over her unconscious brother.

The sunglasses he loved to wear were slightly crooked, and pressed against his face.

A smile graced her lips as she carefully pulled them off, and set them to one side. Her brother stirred slightly-

She brutally yanked the blanket from off of him, and settled it onto him, ignoring the fact that his clothes probably weren't the greatest for sleeping in. It would be his punishment for going out to get so drunk.

Despite the harsh thoughts, her hands were gentle as she tucked him in, and began to clean up the apartment.

Her brother would undoubtedly starve to death unless she cooked for him. And since tomorrow she wouldn't be able to drop by-

The smell of a bubbling soup (easy for storage) filled the air as she worked efficiently. Tomorrow she would begin preparing for a big festival that was going on in a few days to show off the Maids-in-training. Hopefully her brother wouldn't get involved in anything too dangerous, and come back injured.

She frowned down at the simmering pot, stirring gently. Try as he might, Motoharu couldn't deny he was not only keeping a secret from her, but also getting hurt.

She knew that- Just like her mother knew her new husband was keeping a secret as well. Neither woman breathed a word of suspicion to the 'men' of the house.

Maika smiled to herself as she poured the soup into the container. Men needed secrets to convince themselves that they had everything under control. Maika placed the soup into the small refrigerator, and walked to where her brother lay.

He was sound asleep, judging from his calm, peaceful face. She sat down next to him, hands playing gently with the fringe of his hair, brushing it back away from his forehead. "Silly brother- even if you're keeping secrets from me I'll still love you."

Motoharu stirred slightly, the blond hair shifting with his head, until his face was directed upwards towards her. Maika stilled, waiting for her brother to settle down. Slowly his breath evened out, and the girl sighed in relief as her hands once again began playing with his hair.

Creepy? Some might claim it was, but it wasn't like there was any other way to satisfy her secret desire.

A slight frown crossed her face, as the image from one of the manga she'd recently been reading popped up. The sister giving her brother a kiss while he slept-

Face suddenly red, she shook it furiously, attempting to dispel the thought. But as if enticing her, her brother shifted slightly, face looking incredibly cute. Okay, now how was she supposed to resist that. She'd go for the kiss!

Determination burning in her eyes, she scooted around until she was sitting on the other side of him, and leaned forward, until lips brushed against lips.

She hadn't expecting the head to turn away, and for her brother to drunkenly mumble, "Shouldn't."

Pain crashed into her heart- she hadn't really expected her brother to return her feelings but still-

"Don't know you…" Motoharu mumbled, and the train wreck that was her heart came to a sudden screeching halt as he mumbled, "Got someone else-"

"Who?" She questioned feebly, barely daring to breathe-

"Little sis, she's the loveliest- most wonderful-"

A finger gently placed itself on his lips, as she whispered, "Say no more."

She was grinning like a loon.

She was still grinning like a loon when she exited the building, and as she once again commandeered her personal cleaning robot, laughter unexpectedly came tumbling out of her throat.

A chance! She had a chance! Laughter spiraled up into the heavens as the cleaning robot took off towards her own dorms, relief buoying her heart.

* * *

Tsuchimikado Motoharu stirred sleepily, reflecting on a rather pleasant dream he had of his sister coming home, cooking for him, and then giving him a kiss. Yawning he slowly sat up, and felt a thick blanket fall off. "Huh?"

Slowly he looked around- All the signs of Maika having been in the room were there. His house was clean, there was the lingering smell of food in the apartment- but- but

_Was that dream real?_

He shook his head automatically, as a cell phone began to ring. It was Noa Goushi. Probably calling him to tell him how the relationship with her blood related brother was going.

He sighed as he stuck it back. He didn't want to hear another's tale of triumph when he himself wasn't going to get much of a chance.

But still…

Fingers brushed against lips, as he flopped back into bed. He'd skip school today. And see if he couldn't recapture that lovely dream.

* * *

a/n: Bonus points to all those that can guess which manga Noa comes from! Anyways, I had a ton of fun with this story, and I hope it didn't squick you all out too badly. I claim cannon backing me up on this however.


End file.
